Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 012
Trial by Red Eyes, known as Black Flames! Red Eyes Black Dragon in the Japanese version, is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary The duel between Joey and Rex continues, with Joey's Battleguards dominating the field. However, Rex summons his mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon and destroys both of Joey's Battleguards. Mai continues to rant at Rex about his Dueling skills, and he decides that if he can take Joey's Time Wizard, it will be the perfect weapon to shut her up for good. Rex says he'll up the ante, with both players wagering the card they have on the field: if Rex wins, he gets Joey's Time Wizard, but if Joey wins, he gets Rex's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey knows that if he wins Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it will help him a lot, but he hesitates a bit to risk the card Yugi gave him. Then he realizes that this card gives him a strong shot at winning, and he accepts the bet. He then flip summons the Time Wizard, wiping the smile off of Rex's face, and he casts its effect. If the effect fails, his monster will self-destruct and take out the few life points Joey has left. But by sheer luck, the Time Wizard's roulette lands on a Time Machine, which ages Red-Eyes Black Dragon into a fossil and collapses it into dust. Rex's life points decrease to 0, and Joey wins the Duel and a new ace monster. Joey's friends are all jubilant at the outcome. (But first, he and Tristan get into a fight when Tristan returns the punch from before the duel.) When nighttime falls, the gang decides to set up camp. However, they are all very hungry and exhausted from the day's trials. Just then, Mai appears with a sack full of food. She agrees to share with them, but only if they are willing to cook and set up the camp. Mai then tells Tea that she can take a shower nearby. The two women get into a conversation while the boys cook. Mai wants Tea to separate from the others, but it doesn't work. Later, everyone digs in and eats. Frustrated, Mai walks away towards a cliff and is kidnapped by a huge dark man. Back at the campfire, Bakura appears, and they welcome him to sit down. They all start talking about Duel Monsters. All five of them then show what their favorite cards are(which are "Flame Swordsman"(Joey), "Dark Magician"(Yugi), "Cyber Commander"(Tristan), "Magician of Faith" (Tea), and "Change of Heart" (Bakura)), and Bakura decides he wants a duel with Yugi, not for Star Chips but for fun. He tells them each person should put their favorite card in Yugi's Deck. Before the Duel begins, he reveals that he has the Millennium Ring. His eyes narrow as he becomes Yami Bakura and uses the Ring to transport them into the Shadow Realm, locking their souls into the favorite cards. As he reaches for Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi appears and says that if he wants his puzzle, he has to duel him for it, but if Yugi wins, Bakura must restore the souls of his friends. Bakura accepts, but warns Yugi that this is one game he will not win. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 18: Rex Rex's Serpent Night Dragon has just been destroyed due to it to attacking "Swamp Battleguard" while the latter had more ATK. Rex Sets a monster. Turn 19: Joey "Lava Battleguard" attacks and destroys Rex's Set monster: Trakodon (1300 ATK / 800 DEF). Turn 20: Rex Rex draws "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). He then equips "Dragon Nails" to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". "Dragon Nails" increases "Red-Eyes Black Dragon's" ATK by 600 points ("Red-Eyes B. Dragon": 2400 → 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Swamp Battleguard" and "Lava Battleguard" (Joey 1595 → 235 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game, Rex would only attack 1 of Joey's monsters not both of his monsters because Rex only had Red-Eyes Black Dragon and his Dragon Nails on his side of the field). Turn 21: Joey Joey draws. He then Flip Summons "Time Wizard" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 400 DEF). Joey then activates the effect of "Time Wizard". Joey succeeds in the effect, so the effect of "Time Wizard" destroys "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and inflicts damage to Rex equal to half the ATK of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (Rex 840 → 0 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game, the duel would continue but according to the tournament rules, when a monster is destroyed by a card effect, the controller of that card will receive damage equal to half of that monster's ATK points.) Joey wins. He then receives "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and Dragon Nails from Rex as per the ante bet they had. Differences in adaptations * FUCK YOU Joey gets up after being punched by Tristan is cut out from the dub. * In the original version Tristan punched Joey, in the English version he shoved him, this is evident by the dialogue when Joey notes on Tristan knocking him to the ground. * The text on Mai's food and supplies are erased in the dub. * The words "Sun Shower II" are erased from the dub. * Cut from the US version is a bit where Mai notices an ocean liner passing by. * Cut from the dub: Mai recalling she used to work in a casino on board. * Cut out of the US version is a bit where Anzu cowers in the shower from a new commotion, while Yugi holds Honda and Jounouchi back by their coattails as they try to rush to Anzu's aid. Jounouchi then asks if they can come in. Another "BOM!" appears as Mai clobbers both Jounouchi and Honda. Mai then tells them they cannot. * The Pepsi logo is changed to a red ball in the dub. Error * The words on the duel mat have been removed in the US version, though they can be briefly seen when the group collapses after having their souls removed. Trivia * When "Red-Eyes" equipped with "Dragon Nails" destroys both "Battleguard" monsters, it is unclear how the damage to Joey was decided. Had it simply been that both of their ATK points were deducted from "Red-Eyes"', the damage would have been 645 (3000 - Swamp's 2840 = 160, 3000 - Lava's 2515 = 485). The damage shown was 1360 and the only combination of the ATK points of "Battleguard" (with or without any power boosts) that adds up to that is if you take the 160 damage from Swamp's fully boosted 2840 and add 1200 from Swamp's original 1800. Of course, this is only likely the case if there was an error. * At the end of the episode when Yami appears the transformation sequence is cut. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes